theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
The Krusty Snail! Transcript
(The episode begins that night where SpongeBob puts on his pajamas) SpongeBob: Gotta hurry, Gary. The sooner I get to sleep, The sooner I'll go to work and the sooner I'll go to work, The sooner I'll go to my best job I've ever had in the world! The Krusty Krab! Now to put on these blind folds and run exactly to bed! (Runs to get to bed) Night night Gare-Bare. Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Now now Gary, I'll just have to turn off my light clickliy poo. (Turns off the lights) And close my eyes and go to sleep. Gary: (Snores) SpongeBob: Just close my eyes and go to sleep. (Tries to close his eyes tight) Just close my... (Suggested something) Maybe if I run around it'll tire me out. (Runs around the room, the ceiling, the walls and jump on the bed but he's still not tired) AAH!! I just gotta get some sleep!! There's only one thing for this! (Bubbles come up as we cut to him and his seasnail milk) There we go a cup of fresh seasnail milk. (Drinks his milk and wipes his face) Oh why isn't this working... (Fells asleep and Gary slithers by him gets on a newspaper and fells asleep too. The next morning, A foghorn alarm clock goes and wakes up Gary but SpongeBob is still sleeping on his bed so Gary turns off the foghorn alarm) Gary: SpongeBob! Wake up! (But SpongeBob is still sleeping) Hmm. No good. Oh well I'd guess I better get to The Krusty Krab for him. (He slithers to the closet and gets SpongeBob's Krusty Krab uniform hat) It's time to explorer and go to The Krusty Krab! (He slithers out the window and slithers up the pineapple walls up the roof and jumps off really really really really really really far. He went up in mid-air and lands on the ground with a splat he puts on SpongeBob's Krusty Krab uniform hat and slithers towards Squidward's house. He knocks on his door) Snellie! It's me Gary! Snellie: (Opens the door) Oh Hi Gary. I didn't see you come in. And why did you have on SpongeBob's hat? Gary: I'm going to The Krusty Krab, Snellie. How would you like to come with me? Snellie: I love too Gary, Hold on let me just get Squidward's Krusty Krab uniform hat. (She goes back inside the house and gets Squidward's Krusty Krab uniform hat then comes back to Gary) Gary: Now are you ready? Snellie: (Puts on Squidward's Krusty Krab uniform hat) I'm ready to go to The Krusty Krab, Gary! But first we gotta go to the Snail-Clubhouse if it's okay. Gary: Yeah let's do that. (Scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where Gary and Snellie come in with their Krusty Krab uniform hat) Snellie: Good morning, everyone! All 16 Snails: Good morning! Lary: Hey Gary and Snellie! Daniel: What are you been up to? Gary: I have an importain job to go to. (He and Snellie sit around the table with all 16 snails. They told them about The Krusty Krab) Micheal: You're telling us that you two are going to The Krusty Krab? Snellie: That's right, Micheal! Were about to apply for a job. Victoria: Who knows? Everyone knows that The Krusty Krab is a no pet poliocily for a dizzies carrying people. Eugene: I want to go there! Pat: Meow! Mary: I could go for some Krabby Patties! Foofie: Me too! I always wanted to go there. Penney: I agree with ya partner. Sweet Sue: Besides. I have skill of making job issues. Let's get out of this joint. Edward: Well if you all must know about Krabby Patties SpongeBob's the one who'd applied for that job. Boss: Is it true, Runt? Your yellow guy applied for a job. Gary: Yes Boss. It's all settled. How would you all like to go to The Krusty Krab with me and Snellie? Lary: Yeah. After all we got the skills! All Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!! Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Spike: Wait. Just one question. Where did you two get those hats? Gary: I got this hat from the closet and burrowed it from SpongeBob. Snellie: And I'd got this hat from the closet and burrowed it from Squidward. Dan: Wow. That is burrowing indeed. Mosteeze: So like what are we all standing in here for? Let's go! (All Snails left the clubhouse and go to The Krusty Krab when the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to SpongeBob house where SpongeBob wakes up at 9:00 in the morning) SpongeBob: Oh what happened last night? (Looks at the clock) Oh no I am late for work! I'll get my Krusty Krab uniform hat. (Gasps as he discover that the Krusty Krab uniform hat is missing from the closet) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! SQUIDWARD!!! (Knocks on Squidward's door) Squidward: What is it, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: My Krusty Krab uniform hat is missing! Someone burrowed it and went to The Krusty Krab! Squidward: SpongeBob the next time you annoy me with one of your foolishniest you'll regret this mister. I'll get my Krusty Krab uniform hat and go to work in time. (Goes back in the house to get his hat but his was gone too) SpongeBob: Uhh Squidward? Squidward: (Screams and runs back to SpongeBob) You were right SpongeBob. My hat's gone too! It must be some snail who burrowed it! SpongeBob: C'mon we better get to The Krusty Krab!! (He and Squidward go to The Krusty Krab for help while the scene cuts to all 18 snails outside The Krusty Krab) Gary: Here we are you guys. The Krusty Krab home with a Krabby Patty. With a Help Wanted sign on the window. Daniel: Wow Gary. For many years we've been searching for in the passed five years. Mary: Let's go inside The Krusty Krab so we can apply for the job. Pat: Meow! (All 18 Snails went inside The Krusty Krab when Mr. Krabs sees them in the resturant) Mr. Krabs: (Gasps) What are you filltly snails doing at me resturant!? Gary: My friends and I wanted to apply for a job! I mean... Meow. Mr. Krabs: Apply for a job eh? But where's SpongeBob and Squidward? Snellie: Oh SpongeBob and Squidward can't find their hats so Gary and I burrowed em. I mean... Meow. Mr. Krabs: So you all emidited you loo really well and doing food services eh? Lary: Oh yeah. We do well at making food services. I mean... Meow. All Snails: Meooooooooooooooooooooow!!! Mr. Krabs: Good. Now get to work! All 18 Snails: Aye aye sir! (Goes to work) Daniel: I get the chairs! Micheal: And Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward and I got the floors to scrub! Mary: Mosteeze and I get the dishes! Mosteeze: And I get the cups ready! Foofie: And I clean the tables! Boss: And My fellas and I get the trash out. Spike: Yeah. Let's get started gettin this trash cleaned up! Dan: Hey Boss! Sponge Guy and Squiddy are coming this way! Boss: Good! Then they'll tell Krabs about what happened. (SpongeBob and Squidward came inside The Krusty Kraband told Mr. Krabs about what happened) SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs!! Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! Squidward! My two hard working employees. What brings you here? SpongeBob: Our Krusty Krab uniform hats are missing, Mr. Krabs! Squidward: Yeah. And some snail has burrowed it to do our work. Mr. Krabs: Oh you mean Gary and Snellie? They and all 16 snails are doing employee stuff. Just have a look around. SpongeBob and Squidward: Hun? (They see all 18 snails doing employee stuff for them. Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward are scrubing the floors. Daniel does the chairs. Foofie cleans the tables. Mary and Mosteeze does the dishes and the cups. Petey is cleaning the floors with a mop. Boss, Dan and Spike are taking out the trash outside and Gary, Snellie and Lary are cooking Krabby Patties from the grill) Squidward: Why are all the snails are doing our work? Mr. Krabs: 'Cause they're making money for me to bring in customers! And here they come now! (All the customers pull up their boat mobiles for the parking space near The Krusty Krab) SpongeBob: Well, I guess I can spend some time with Gary cooking the grill. Squidward: Then who's gonna work the resgister? Mr. Krabs: Easy! We got Mary's Ex- boyfriend and his fellas. (Boss, Dan and Spike came inside the resturant and stands behind the register on the ordering boat) Boss: Finally we get the customers orders! Squidward: Nice. Real nice! SpongeBob: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (He went inside the kitchen with Gary, Snellie and Lary) Hello Gary! Gary: SpongeBob! Snellie: What are you doing here! Lary: Yeah. What do you want from us? SpongeBob: I work here little guys. So may I help you cook the patties with my trusty spatula? Gary: Sure thing, SpongeBob! You can spend time with me, Snellie and Lary! Snellie: We can bring in customers with all our snailfriends on our side. Lary: Yeah and will make more money for Mr. Krabs! Squidward: If those three manly snails are doing the register for me what can I do? Mr. Krabs: You can do the menus so you'll know what they're saying. Squidward: Oh boy. (Walks next to the ordering boat next to Boss, Dan and Spike) Edward: Say what's with Squidward all of the sudden? Penney: Aww he's just being bords next to the ordering boat. Pat: Meow. (Just then Vendor, Dale, Tom, Frank, Charlie and Nancy Suzy Fish came inside The Krusty Krab near the ordering boat) Dan: Welcome to The Krusty Krab! How can we take your order? Vendor: We never order talking snails. Nancy Suzy Fish: Yeah. But they're so cute. Vendor: O----kay. I'll have a triple patty with cheese please. Boss: Alright. Hey Runt, please get Mary and tell her to bring Vendor a triple patty with cheese. Gary: You got it, Boss! (Slithers toward Mary with a triple patty with cheese and hands it to her on the plate) Here Mary bring that to Vendor fish. Mary: You got it, Gary! (Slithers to the resturant then to Daniel and Foofie) Daniel, Foofie the table please! Daniel: Alright, Mary. Foofie: One table coming up. (Daniel and Foofie pull up a chair for Vendor to sit down and Mary placing it on table one) Mary: There you are Vendor one triple patty with cheese. Enjoy. Vendor: (Sit down on the table one with a triple patty with cheese) Thanks Mary. Mosteeze: One down! Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Victoria: Way to go, Mary! Petey: You're first customer in hands. Mary: Thanks, misouir! Spike: Next in line please! (Suddenly, we cut to Plankton looking through the telescope at the Chum Bucket) Plankton: What are those 18 snails think they're doing? No snail of mine is going to keep all the customers at The Krusty Krab and gets away with it! Karen: That's because unlike you Gary and his snailfriends are making more money for Eugene H Krabs. So what? Plankton: You Know Karen what I really need is to build a robot snail to kidnap all 18 snails then they'll tell what Krabs' secret Formula is, once I have my revenge! Karen: You know making a robot snail is a good idea of kidnapping all 18 snails, Plankton. Plankton: Maybe you're right about that, Karen. Just excuse me while I build the robot snail spy 5000! Then I'll have my revenge on all 18 snails! Bla ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Now to get started on the robot snail. (He follows the instuctions on the robot snail 5000 and started to build it) French Narrator: (Reading time card) Seven Hours Later... (We see a robot which is already finished and Plankton is about to get his revenge) Plankton: Finally! At last the robot snail 5000 is finished! Robot Snail 5000: (Beep beep boop boop beep boop!) Karen: That'll help you spy on the snails and get the formula. Plankton: Nothing can stop me now! (Laughs evily. Scene fades to black. Scene cuts back to The Krusty Krab where all 18 snails are still working together) Dale: Can I get the Krabby Deluxe please? Spike: Sure that'll be $2.00. Boss: Hey yellow guy, we got an order for a Krabby Patty Deluxe! SpongeBob: Coming up, Mary's Ex- boyfriend! (He gets the Krabby Patty Deluxe on the tray and hands it to Gary so that he won't drop it on top of his shell) SpongeBob: There you are, Gary take the Krabby Patty Deluxe to Dale for me. Gary: Thanks SpongeBob! (He goes out of the kitchen with a tray oh his shell and puts it on table two then to Daniel and Foofie) Daniel, Foofie, Pull up a chair for dale for me. Foofie: You got it, Sir! (He and Daniel pulled up a chair for dale to sit down at table 2) Daniel: There you are, Dale. One Krabby Patty Deluxe on table 2. Enjoy. Dale: Uhh thanks, Daniel. Mosteeze: Two down! Pat: Meooooow! Mary: Way to go, Daniel! Daniel: Thank you Mary. Edward: Gee, I wonder how Gary, Snellie and Lary are doing with SpongeBob and the grill. Sweet Sue: Maybe we should stop scrubing the floors and see how are they doing. Micheal: I agree with you Sweet Sue. Victoria: Let's go in the kitchen. Petey: I'll go to. (Puts down the mop. Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Mosteeze and Mary slithers inside the kitchen to see how Gary, Snellie and Lary are doing with SpongeBob) Gary: Hey you guys what are you doing here? Mary: Just wanted to make sure you Snellie and Lary how you doing, Gary. Mosteeze: Yeah like, we got so many customers to fill. Petey: Besides, no evil villian is going to get inside Krabs' resturant. Snellie: You know maybe you're right about that, Petey. Lary: Oh yeah. Not even Sheldon J. Plankton will get inside. Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. SpongeBob: I think little Patrick here is trying to tell you something for you snails. Eugene: What is it that you wanted to say, Pat? Pat: Meooooooooooow! Victoria: A robot snail heading this way!? Pat: Meow. Gary: Uh-oh. We better check it out. (He, Snellie, Lary, Mary, Petey, Mosteeze, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward slithers out the kitchen and see a giant robot snail 5000 Plankton made) All Snails: Whooa!! Pat: Meow. Daniel: What is it you guys...? Whoa! Foofie: What's that? Robot Snail 5000: (Snarls and hisses) All Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Runs for their lives) Boss, Dan and Spike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Runs for their lives) All Customers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Runs for their lives while leaving the resturant) Mr. Krabs: Oh no a robot snail!!! Robot Snail 5000: (Uses a net and captures all 18 snails "Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie and Mary") All 18 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! SpongeBob: Hang on Gary! (Tries to save all 18 snails but got hit by a robot snail's punch. He crashes into Squidward and they got hurt on the ordering boat) Squidward: (Moans in pain) All 18 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Victoria: MOMMY!!! All 18 Snails: ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (The Robot Snail 5000 took all 18 snails to the Chum Bucket) Mr. Krabs: Nooooooooooooooooooo!!! The Robot Snail scared away me customers!! SpongeBob: That's not all it took Daniel, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie and Mary! Mr. Krabs: Uhh that was 15 snails you named. Squidward: SpongeBob! It took Gary, Snellie and Lary too! SpongeBob: Oh no not Gary, Snellie and Lary. What are we suppose to do!!? Squidward: We? How about you saved them all by yours... Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward! Squidward: (Sighs) Okay. As long there is a way we are the three of us together. We can save the snails. SpongeBob: Yeah. Let's do it! Mr. Krabs: Boys, to the Chum Bucket! SpongeBob: Hang on Gary we're coming to save you. (He, Squidward amd Mr. Krabs left The Krusty Krab to save all 17 snails and Gary at the Chum Bucket) To Be Continued... NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Narrator of The Krusty Krab Trainning Video: Next time on The Adventures Of Gary The Snail. Plankton finally has Gary and his snailfriends using his latest invention the robot snail 5000. Now it's up to SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs to save them in time. Meanwhile, Patrick can't find SpongeBob anywhere and thinks he had moved to The Krusty Krab. Will Gary and his snailfriends escape on their own? Find out in part two "Plankton Steals Gary!" See you later!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes